Fiction Transformed To Faith: Khloe's Story
by boxerpuppylover1
Summary: Khloe, a young female chipmunk, shares her story of her dark, evil past, and how it changed her life forever. How an ette that sold her soul to the devil, turned to Christ and got saved from the eternal fires of hell. Out of all her struggles and hardship, she was able to make it through and share her story of courage, strength and faith in God.


"Once you have made this decision, you may never reach the gates of paradise, are you willing to make that sacrifice?" A shiver sparked throughout my body...a tear built in my eye as I stumbled across my words, with the reply of "Yes...I will do anything. " "As you wish..."

~Khloe

It was a sunny, bright morning. I sat on the wet grass, and felt the rays of sun gently kiss my fur. I smiled with much happiness, this day could not get any better. I looked at my father as he laid back in the majestic oak tree right above us. I felt so comforted, knowing that I had my father so near to me. I loved him so much, I didn't know what I would do without him in my life. He looked out upon us, but with a terribly depressed look on his face. I had much concern, what was going through his mind? My smile soon turned to a slight frown...why was he so glum? I looked at the place where my older brother Terrance and my little sister Tabitha was playing. "Should I join them?" I asked myself. I looked back up at my father again, he was facing towards the horizon, once again with that same glum look. Then, I looked very closely at his paw. It all became clear now...he was miss- all the sudden a loud screeching noise was heard...

It made my ears ring...the sound sent a chill down my spine. Screaming from my brother and sister was heard. The sound was heard again...soon I heard Tabitha starting to cry... the sound was heard once more...but louder and more evil...I was frozen in fright...I could do nothing but scream, as I felt a swoosh of wind pass me. Loud screaming and crying and screeches were heard then...silence.

The world seemed to stop at that moment...as I peeked through my arms that were covering my eyes...the sight I saw, made my heart stop for a moment. Soon, tears streamed down my cheeks almost involuntarily...blood surrounded me. It was red...dark red...I was so stunned I couldn't move...I removed the arms that were covering my face...and there he was.

The bird...it pecked at him and ripped out almost all of his organs...I feel to my knees...our guardian ran to the site and chased the bird away. Terrance and Tabitha ran to him as quickly as possible...our guardian started to tear up at the sight, as I stood on my knees awestruck with tears streaming down nonstop. "FATHER!" cried Tabitha. Terrance got on his knees and tried to calm her down. I couldn't speak...I couldn't cry...I couldn't move..."This is just a dream..." I said to myself.

The guardian ran to me and asked, "Khloe are you alright, are you hurt?" I was speechless. Terrance still trying to comfort Tabitha looked back at me... "Khloe? " What could I do? What could I say? I looked at my skirt...which once blue...was now red. The beautiful sun that shone through the sky, that once kissed my fur, was now covered by clouds. I fell to the ground... and screamed... "NO!" and cried as hard as I possibly could... the guardian picked me up and tried to comfort me...which led to no avail. The locket my mother gave him before she passed...was on the ground where I was sat...it was all clear now...my parents...they protected me.

"Put me down!" I yelled, tying to talk through all my tears. My guardian sighed and put me down gently. I ran to the locket and opened it up. Inside...was my mother and father on their wedding day. I cried harder...my father...he missed her so much...and he...died...trying to protect me...I fell to my knees crying again. Our guardian shed a few minor tears as well..."Well, there is only one thing left to be done." he said with tears in his eyes.

The others took me inside to calm down. Do you think it worked? Hell no. I cried for a straight 8 hours, while my guardian buried him outside... About the time I calmed down it was around night time, and the rain poured. I walked out by myself, in the cold, wet landscape. No more sun...no more laughter...no more happiness...just pain. The rain felt like thousands of knives penetrating my fur all at once. The pain I was trying to endure inside, hurt twice as much. It was getting harder to breathe...it seemed like I had to fight for every breath I took, yet I was perfectly fine...well physically. I slowly walked over to his grave site. My guardian had already put roses by the gravestone. Next to him...was my mother.

My mother died during the birth of Tabitha, and ever since then my father had never been the same. He loved her so very much, and many times he admitted he wanted to die. Yet, he couldn't. He had to protect and care for us. He did everything in his power to keep our family together. I was daddy's little girl. We did everything together. Everything I know today, I learned from him. I learned principles from him that no school would be able to teach me. He told me things that he never told Terrance or Tabitha. He always put a smile on my face when I was sad. He never let me down...but now...he's gone.

My heart was broken. I cried once more. My eyes were red at this point. I picked some flowers that were nearby and placed them by his and my mother's gravestone. I got on my knees and said "Father, I hope you and mother are together now and happy. If I had million's of tongues it wouldn't be enough to say how much I thank-" I couldn't speak anymore. I fell to the ground crying. "WHY?! WHY?! FATHER YOUR SO STUPID! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?! I WOULD HAVE RATHER WANTED TO DIE! WHY DID YOU LET MY LIVE?! IT HURTS WORST BEING ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE! WHY?! WHY?! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE SO BADLY! LET ME DIE NOW! Please..." I screamed and cried, clenching the soil below me. "Why? .. Why? ... WHY?!" I continued to say. A sharp pain surged through my stomach. I cried harder. The pain got worst...

Terrance ran out. "Khloe? What are you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?! Come inside where it's warm. " I was crying too hard to reply back. Terrance sighed and rubbed my back. "Sis, if you keep crying like this, your gonna make yourself sick." I was already almost to the point of vomiting. A few tears dropped from his eye and he put his arm around me. "Sis, we all miss him, this is hard on all of us, but we need to be more concerned about what's going to happen to us now." I glanced at him with a sinister look. "WHAT CAN BE WORST THAN THIS?! WE LOST OUR FATHER! AND YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!" Terrance gave me a shocked look, and embraced me. "Khloe, your my little sis. I care about you. Your not in this alone. Of course, this is not a good thing. I am just as depressed as you are, but the trouble does not end here I'm afraid. We need to start getting prepared for what is going to happen. Now that our father isn't here, we will no longer be getting income. He got money from the music industry, but now we won't have enough money to help us stay with our guardian." I stopped crying for a moment. What did he mean by this? "What do you mean? What's going to happen?" I asked . He sighed and tried not to cry himself. "It means that our guardian has a limited income and that he cannot care for us all without another money source. Father and mother were in the music industry. When they were together we had enough money to support us, but when mother passed, money started getting short, and father was barely making enough money to slide us by. Now that he is gone..we are doomed. "

I slapped him hard. Terrance gave me an evil look. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tears started up in my eyes again. "We will find a way! Father left us plenty of money! We will make it! Father will protect us! Stop thinking such foolish things!" I cried. "Sis, he's gone! Just accept that! We have barely any money to live off of!" He started crying at this point. My ears went down and I curled my tail around myself. I looked down. What about if what he was saying was true? I put my paws over my eyes and I started to cry hard. He got on his knee and puts his paw on my shoulder. "Khloe, he's gone. He's not gonna come back. Now it's up to us to stay together as a family. Just please try to understand." I ignored him. He sighed and walked to my father's gravestone. He put his hand over the text that said "In memory of Max Roland Christensen, a loyal father of three." "Our guardian...he spent hours carving this in this stone. Our guardian cares too you see?" He looked to me. My back faced away from him. "You just don't understand..." I said as I walked off. His ears went down. "K- Khloe ...". I took the locket from the table outside. I put it around my neck. "They protected me...so it's my job to protect the family, if it costs me my life. " "But Khloe! I'm the oldest that is my responsibility! You don't have to worry about that. I will pay the price. " I growled at him. "JUST SHUT UP WILL YA?! This is what father wants me to do! He protected me with his life! So he wants me to do the same! You tell me to accept that he's gone, but he's not! I know he's not!" Terrance's heart was broke. I could see it in his eyes. His ears were down and his tail drooped. "Do as you wish...but don't come crying to me when you find out you can't do it alone!" He ran inside.

Tabitha was laying on the sofa inside. Tabitha looked at him with much concern. "Terrance? Why is big sister out there in the rain?" Terrance started to cry. Tabitha was shocked and walked to him and hugged him. "Big brother, please don't cry. Don't be sad. It will get better. Daddy will come back to us. " She smiled and nuzzled him. Terrance sighed and wiped away a few tears and bent down and hugged her. "Thank you...I needed that. " Tabitha hugged him back and grinned. "Anything to make my favoritest big brother in the whole world happy!" She giggled and let go of him and danced around the room. Terrance grinned.

"Come on join me!" Tabitha took him by the paw. Terrance blushed a little bit and started dancing around the room with her. I could imagine the things running through Terrance's head. I know because, million's of things were running through my head like a runaway freight train. "How can she be so happy? She has such joy...but how? What is she thinking?" I thought to myself. All the sudden a new emotion raged through my body. "Has everyone gone nuts?!" I yelled. "OUR FATHER JUST...JUST...AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND SMILING?! THIS...THIS...UGH! " I climbed up the fence and did nothing but run...as fast as I could. I didn't know where the path would lead me, but I needed to run. Run away from life. Run away from the pain. Run away from the anger. Run away from mini hell that was going on in reality. Emotions were storming inside of me, a hurricane of sorrow, a tornado of pain, an earthquake of intense anger and regret. There was nothing else I could do...just run. Would anyone care that I was running? Of course not! They were too busy dancing around the room! The knives falling from the sky pierced my fur some more, with the loud clashes of gunshots from the clouds. Drops of blood from my skirt followed behind me...even though I was running...the world felt like it was going in slow motion. Memories seemed to be passing me...everything that I did, am and what I was going to do. "Where this path leads me...I don't know...but at least, if I die, then people may start respect- " I stopped in my thoughts. Did it all really count on respect? I didn't even understand myself. I didn't try. So I kept running. I didn't stop...

Meanwhile, Tabitha was taking a nap and Terrance was watching over her. He sighed and looked at her. "Tabitha, your so cheerful...and care-free...even though your own father died right in front of your eyes. I envy that in you. I am positive you will have a very bright future ahead of you. " he whispered to himself. He kissed her head and gently stood up. He looked at the grandfather clock. "Oh my, it's already midnight...why isn't Khloe in yet? She surly has to be frozen by now." he whispered. He walked to the back patio and looked out the window. He gasped. "Khloe? Where is she?" He ran outside and looked in a panic. "Khloe? Khloe! Khloe?! " He looked down. "Maybe I was too hard on her..." Then...he saw the drops of blood on the ground...which went over the fence where I crawled out. He gasped again. "No...No...I lost my father... I'm not going to loose my sister too." Shocked, he ran into the house and alerted our guardian. He was standing in the kitchen looking at the old pictures of father. "Troy! Troy! " Terrance ran in panting hard, with a few tears building up in his eye." Troy (Our Guardian) bent down and looked at Terrance. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked. "K- Khloe... s-she... b-blood...over fence...father...she..no.." he strutted. "Terrance speak English please. What happened?" Terrance sighed and tried to speak clearly. "Khloe, she's gone. I looked outside. She's not there..." he said in a serious tone. "You have to be kidding me! " he exclaimed and ran out. He saw the blood. "Oh hell no! " he put on his rain coat and grabbed a flashlight. "I'm coming with you!" yelled Terrance. "No! You need to watch over Tabitha! Protect her with your life? Cheapish?" "B-but.." "No buts! She needs you! If she asks what's going on, just tell her that Khloe and I have gone on a walk or something" "I can't lie to her! Doesn't she have a right to know?" "If you want to ruin her childhood then yeah, sure. " Terrance looked down at the ground disappointed. "Fine. I'll stay here." Terrance said with a glum look. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." Troy said as he climbed over the fence. Terrance went into Tabitha's bedroom and sat at her bedside. "Khloe...you better not have gotten yourself killed, or I'll never forgive you." he whispered and patted Tabitha's head gently.


End file.
